The invention relates to the field of mobile electronic devices and, more precisely, to the field of mobile devices intended to be worn by a human being. It relates to such a mobile device intended to equip an item of value worn around a part of the body of a person, for example a watch. This mobile device, apart from its technical information and communication functions, also makes it possible to protect an item of value against the risks of damage, depending on the whereabouts and change in activity of the wearer. The invention also relates to an assembly comprising a watch and a mobile device equipping the watch, and an assembly comprising a mobile device and an interactive platform. It also relates to an interactive protective casing and a docking station for the interactive protective casing.
On the one hand, the 16th century saw the birth of the luxury watch industry, with a tradition of making mechanical watches that has been handed down for more than 400 years. On the other hand, the miniaturization of electronic circuits and the increase in capacity of portable power sources have led to the introduction of numerous electronic devices. In particular, at the end of the 1960s, the first watches incorporating a quartz oscillator appeared. A few years later, the analogue display with hands was replaced by a digital display. Since then, two main development routes have been followed by designers of watches, with some pursuing the production of essentially mechanical watches, and others being committed to the production of purely electronic watches. These two routes have developed in parallel, never or almost never overlapping.
Mechanical watches, or watches with a mechanical movement, have undergone a considerable number of developments, in particular in the creation of new complexities, but these developments are almost exclusively based on purely mechanical techniques, without the use of any electronic circuit apart from optionally the quartz oscillator and its power supply. In any case, the designers of mechanical watches have sought to retain the maximum amount of mechanical movement for measuring and displaying time, while keeping to an absolute minimum the introduction of electronic circuits for performing associated functions. For this reason, mechanical watches are often referred to by the expression “traditionally made watches”.
Furthermore, the cost of mechanical watches has remained relatively unchanged in comparison with that of electronic watches, which has fallen sharply. Thus, mechanical watches have gradually come to be regarded as luxury items, with prices ranging from several thousand euros to several million euros. Production runs of mechanical watches are limited to approximately three million per annum and globally amount to approximately one hundred million units.
Moreover, electronic watches have developed greatly since the introduction of the digital display. The watch case has gradually incorporated new functions, as the calculation capacities of integrated circuits have increased and their power consumption has reduced. Certain watches have for example incorporated a calculator function, a satellite positioning system, or also a player of digital music files. Nowadays, watches incorporate functions that are even more sophisticated, and above all more numerous, most often being based on a hardware and software architecture identical or similar to that of a mobile device. By mobile device or apparatus, is meant a computer device suitable for being carried and used when a user is on the move. In particular, the mobile device must comprise autonomous power supply means. It may in particular be a portable computer, a “personal digital assistant” or also a “smart phone”. In reality, electronic watches nowadays correspond to mobile devices in the general form of a watch. They are thus called “smart watches”. However, their aesthetic appearance and technical elegance is radically changed, and the functionalities offered make the time display of secondary importance.
Unlike mechanical watches, electronic watches, even expensive ones, are not considered luxury items, but are aimed at customers who are enthusiastic about new information and communication technologies.
Consequently, mechanical watches and electronic watches belong to two fields that are not only different from one another, but also completely isolated from, or even opposed to one another. If it seems impossible to envisage a synergy between mechanical watches and electronic watches, the fact remains that each type of watch has limitations as regards the expectations of some customers. On the one hand, current electronic watches suffer rejection by the wearers of mechanical watches, the latter being attached to the craftsmanship and aesthetic value of these watches. On the other hand, mechanical watches fulfil none of the functions accessible to smart watches. A user cannot therefore have access to the features of both these types of watches simultaneously, except by wearing two different watches. However, it has in practice proved inconvenient to multiply the elements worn by a person, in particular on a wrist strap.